UN DÍA DE BRUJAS DIFERENTE
by Haro kzoids
Summary: Algo diferente que pueda ser interesante.
1. Chapter 1

**"Un día de brujas diferente"**

*******

Aburrimiento era la palabra que describía la situación de los Bladebreakers. Un sopor que poco a poco les inundaba y adormecía. No era para menos, llevaban en esa ciudad dos días y por una fuerte nevada los vuelos se habían suspendido, las carreteras cerrada y para colmo la región que visitaban no era precisamente comercial o turística. Si, así estaban las cosas cuando intempestivamente apareció Max con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― "¡Chicos, les traigo buenas noticias!"

Cuatro rostros se animaron, Ray, Tyson, Daichí y Kenny. Como había frío no tenían ni ganas de salir y las últimas horas se la habían pasado o dormitando o viendo TV.

― "¡Genial Max!" ― Exclamó Tyson.

Bueno a estas alturas, cualquier cosa era emocionante, aunque el optimismo del rubio era proverbial, la sola nota alegre de su voz les devolvió el interés, hasta el gatito que estaba dur… meditando pareció salir de su letargo.

― "¿Hay vuelo?"

― "No"

― "¡Viajaremos en automóvil!"

― "Eh… nop"

― "Ah… Max… ¿A qué le llamas buena noticias entonces?"

― "¿Saben que día es hoy?"

― "¿Sábado?"

― "Vamos Ray, no seas tan aburrido ¡Es 31 de octubre!" ― al notar la falta de emoción de sus amigos agregó ― "¡Halloween! ¡Noche de Brujas!"

Los rostros de los chicos parecieron iluminarse… ¡Dulces o Truco! Eran las palabras que les llegaron.

Tyson empezó a gritar emocionado mientras tomaba a Max de la mano y empezaban una danza loca pero vivaz. Ray sonrió recostado a medias en la cama, siempre disfrutaba de la alegría de ese par. ¿Kenny? Bueno informándose sobre el tema. Tecleando e investigando de donde vino, donde se celebraba y en especial en el pueblito donde se encontraban.

Cuando paró la danza, nuestro alegre rubio se encontró con que faltaba uno de los compañeros.

― "¿Y Kai?"

― "Ya conoces al señor cubito de hielo… anda afuera. ¿Haciendo qué? ni idea"

― "Oh, bueno…"

― "Dime Max donde la celebrarán"

― "Hay un salón comunal y se ha decidido celebrarla ahí, es para que los niños no pasen frío, esta nevada alteró realmente todos pronósticos, pero aún así han decidido celebrarla"

― "¿Comida?"

― "¡¡Comida, dulces, manzanas, todo!!!

― "Según recuerdo en la fiesta de Halloween, que se celebra en varios países, aunque sigue siendo Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y en Inglaterra donde se celebra y los disfraces siguen siendo la atracción especial así como pedir dulces y frutas a los vecinos; y las travesuras con las que se amenazan si no dan golosinas"

El resto de los chicos se le quedaron viendo… aunque muy informativo algunas veces Kenny quitaba la diversión.

Ray fue el primero en reaccionar ― "Creo que la pregunta es si nos disfrazaremos"

― "¡Por supuesto!" ― gritó alegre Tyson y Max afirmó.

― "¿Dónde conseguiremos los disfraces? ¿Deben ser muy malignos? ¿Podemos disfrazarnos de cualquier cosa?"

― "Calma Tyson. Mamá se está encargando de eso dijo que conseguiría disfraces geniales"

Se miraron, apreciaban a la mamá de Max pero… era una mamá y por más moderna que fuera…

― "Oye Max ¿Crees que podríamos elegir nuestros disfraces? digo, podría no saber nuestra talla" ― preguntó Ray.

― "Mm… supongo, aunque Michael parecía se ofreció y…"

― "¡NO!"

― "Eh… lo que Tyson quiere decir es que…" ― la mirada de Max pareció agrandarse ― "…sería más divertido si lo hacemos nosotros" ― intervino Ray.

― "¿Saben creo que Ray tiene razón? ¡Será divertido! ¿Saben que sería más divertido? ¡Rifemos quien elige el disfraz del otro!"

La idea de elegir los disfraces del otro empezó a dar vuelta en sus alocadas cabecitas, hasta Ray sonrió con la idea, no era lo que intentaba decir, aunque el resultado no le parecía del todo malo.

― "¿Incluiremos a Kai?"

Las miradas entre ellos se hicieron presentes… su '_serio_' capitán no era la persona más… adecuada para elegir a alguien un disfraz. Es verdad que se había vuelto más amigable pero no garantizaba que le gustaría participar en algo que él siempre calificaba de _niñerías._

― "¿Podríamos hacerlo nosotros cinco?" ― preguntó Kenny ― "Técnicamente es posible, sería como en cadena, yo a Max, Max a Ray, Ray a Tyson y Tyson a mí"

Tyson se rascó la cabeza… era posible pero sería buena idea dejarlo fuera, total era su amigo y por muy amargado que se mantuviera…

― "No me gustaría dejarlo fuera… aunque sea un amargado"

En verdad los chicos nunca pensaron escuchar esas cosas de labios de Tyson. No es que fuera malo con Kai, simplemente era que en algunas festividades (como ésta) donde no coincidían.

― "Supongo que no hay problema… ¿Le preguntamos?" ― sugirió Max.

― "Podría decirnos que no" ― razonó Ray

― "Incluyamos su nombre de todas formas y veremos a quien le toca" ― saltó Tyson ― "Será divertido"

El resto rodó los ojos… ¿Divertido y Kai en una frase?

---oooOooo---

Kai se encontraba vagando por los alrededores del pueblito. Debió parecer un loco por andar en un clima tan desapacible. No llevaba gorro y su cabello revoloteaba al igual que su bufanda. La nieve (prematura para la mayoría) caía en volutas sobre él cubriéndole el cabello.

Quizá sentía algo de frío, para quien está acostumbrado a los duros inviernos rusos, no significaba un problema tan grave. La verdad es que se sentía incómodo y no por estar atorado en el lugar. Si lo pudiera confesar diría que el pueblito le caía bien. No se metían con él, eran corteses (demasiado para su gusto) algunas veces. Rondó como alma en pena hasta que llegó al salón comunitario y notó que algunos adultos y jóvenes decoraban el lugar con colores naranja y negro. Abrió los ojos al recordar la fecha y que se celebraba.

- '_¡maldición!_' – masculló y se alejó rápidamente.

Llegó al hotelito donde se hospedaba su equipo y otro más… su rostro hizo una pequeñísima mueca cuando escuchó los comentarios de Michael bromeando con Steve sobre que disfraces usarían y cuales escogerían para ellos en especial el de él.

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños tratando de controlar su furia. Ya suficiente tenía con la fecha como para aguantar sus burlas. Se escabulló como una sombra, ni Rick si dio cuenta quien era aunque giró al sentir algo a sus espaldas.

Al llegar a la habitación que compartían con los chicos. Eran tres cuartitos que compartían una salita con chimenea. Al llegar escuchó la conversación a partir de su nombre… su ya serio rostro se atirantó. Su mano apretó con fuerza la perilla mientras escuchaba la conversación.

Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a un desván que descubrió por casualidad. Desde una ventanita miró como la nieve se arremolinaba… cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse.

Una llamada distrajo su tristeza vio el número, decidió contestar ― "Vengan" ― y colgó.

----ooooOooooo-----

Quise hacer algo diferente… no lo sé. Una buena intención a veces no logra una buena idea, pero intentarlo al menos hace la diferencia.

Por cierto son dos capítulos. Espero que para el otro año si tenga listo algo similar a "Noche de Brujas" que hice antes.

Cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II **

― "Creo que no es suficiente" ― continuó Tyson.

― "¿Se te ocurre algo más?" ― preguntó Ray con una mirada llena de sospechas.

― "Claro, ya me conoces"

― "Creo que eso es lo que tememos, amigo" ― comentó el rubio.

― "Ja, ja, muy gracioso Max. Ellos querían elegir nuestros disfraces ¿No?"

― "Ajá" ― respondió el resto.

― "¿Por qué no los sorteamos y elegimos todos los de los otros?"

Los tres chicos se quedaron perplejos ante la sugerencia… una sonrisa se dibujó sus rostros y no una muy inocente, aclaro.

― "¿Estarán de acuerdo?"

― "Solo hay una forma de saberlo Maxi" ― le contestó Tyson mientras se tumbaba en la cama ― "Llámalos y pregúntales"

Max lo hizo así, la conversación tardó un poco y para inconveniencia de ellos en inglés, pero no se quejaron, total los All Stars eran norteamericanos. Finalmente terminó la llamada, Tyson giró quedando boca abajo.

― "¿Qué dijeron?" ― preguntó el autor de la idea.

― "Bueno, Michael y Steven dicen que ya eligieron los suyos y no los piensan cambiar, Emily, Eddy y Rick están interesados y dicen que podrían considerarlo y que nos reunamos en una hora para discutirlo"

― "¿Crees que dará tiempo?" ― preguntó Ray.

― "La fiesta es a las 8 pm, costará un poco, pero será divertido buscar los disfraces" ― comentó Max ilusionado.

Mientras discutían los detalles de su reunión, Ray levantó la cabeza, había escuchado algo. Kenny notó el movimiento.

― "¿Pasa algo?"

― "Creí escuchar algo" ― se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió pero no descubrió nada anormal.

Los otros notaron el movimiento.

― "¿Sucede algo Ray?" ― preguntó Max.

― "No. Nada"

Se encogieron de hombros mientras hacían tiempo.

-oooOooo-

Kai se tranquilizó lo suficiente para bajar del desván y salir nuevamente a la calle, eso sí, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por sus compañeros de equipo. Fue directamente a determinados lugares dentro del pueblecito, haciendo tiempo y llevando sus planes acabo, porque él también recibiría visitas.

Sus correrías por dos días le orientaron sin problema a los lugares y con las personas que necesitaba contactar… mejor dicho contratar.

Tardó un poco más de 40 minutos en conseguir lo que quería, eso si, dejando felices a muchas personas con eso y con la advertencia de ser discreto con sus pedidos.

- '_Estoy a tiempo_' – pensó mientras se dirigía de regreso al hotel.

-oooOooo-

La reunión de los GRevolution y los All Star (o parte de ellos) se llevaba sin contratiempos. Todos puntuales e interesados en la singular idea de Tyson, aunque para ser justos originalmente de Michael y Steven, eso sí perfeccionada por el chico japonés.

― "¿Entonces no vendrán?" ― preguntó Max quien esperaba que sus antiguos compañeros de equipo cambiaran de idea.

Emily negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba una taza con chocolate caliente ― "Lo siento. Creo que no les agrada el intercambio en esas condiciones" ― no quiso mencionar sobre la burla que hicieron sobre ellos, en especial sobre Kai.

Aunque Rick no tenía esos escrúpulos.

― "Claro que no, ellos pensaban fastidiarlos, en especial a Kai, pese a todo lo que hizo aún no es del agrado de la mayoría de nosotros"

Los ojos se abrieron y las bocas cayeron al piso. Si Kai era directo, Rick definitivamente no se quedaba atrás.

Emily carraspeó ― "Lo que Rick quiere decir es que…"

― "Sé muy bien lo que quise decir no hay necesidad de traducción" ― dijo sin perder su aplomo y estirando su mano en busca de una de las galletas.

Tyson puso su mano tras la nuca y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, llamando la atención del resto de los comensales de la cafetería ― "Bueno, Kai nunca perderá su personalidad"

― "Pero obviando la inoportuna intervención de Rick, considero que la propuesta de Tyson es interesante y tiene un punto lógico de sana expansión y apoyo el proyecto"

Tyson giró a ver a Eddy ― "Dice que disculpen los comentarios de Rick, que está emocionada y de acuerdo"

― "Eso está bien. ¿Entonces, qué me dicen de ustedes?"

― "Creo que es interesante y me uno al partido"

Giraron a ver a Rick, éste se encogió de hombros con algo de dudas… no le parecía tan emocionante aunque como la mayoría, también estaba aburrido, en especial porque su lugar de residencia era un poco más dinámico y bullicioso que ese pueblecito.

― "Vamos Rick, verás que será divertido" ― insistió Max.

― "No es que tengas otra cosa que hacer, además, imagina que te toca elegir el disfraz de Emily" ― comentó Tyson, ganándose una mirada poco amable de la chica.

― "Solo imagina que me toque el tuyo" ― contraatacó la blader-tenista.

― "Vamos chicos, no es para discutir, sino para divertirnos" ― intervino Ray ― "Entonces ¿Aceptan?"

― "Qué empiece el primer cuarto"

― "Será un gran proyecto"

― "Bueno, supongo que no hay nada más interesante que hacer"

― "¿Eso es un si?" ― preguntó Tyson.

― "Supongo" ― contestó Rick.

― "Tyson… ¿Qué hay de Kai?" ― preguntó Emily.

― "No le hemos visto desde la mañana, pero si hasta Rick está de acuerdo…"

― "Oye…" ― protestó el interesado ― "¿Tyson?"

― "¿Si, Rick?"

― "¿Quieres que tu disfraz incluya yeso?"

― "¿Yeso?"

― "En el brazo o en una pierna, después que acabe contigo"

Tyson abrió la boca sin emitir sonido.

― "Descuida, Tyson. Rick solo bromea" ― intervino Max.

― "No lo hago" ― dijo con voz seria el estadounidense.

― "Regresando a la premisa que nos ha reunido. Dime Tyson ¿Cuáles son las directrices del proyecto?"

― "¿Ah?"

― "Se refiere a como se hará el sorteo" ― intervino Kenny ― "Con Dizzy tenemos una idea, aún siendo 8 podemos hacerlo sin complicaciones"

― "Eso significa que no piensan incluir a Kai" ― comentó Eddy.

― "Bueno… habíamos pensado en sortear su nombre y alguno de nosotros le conseguiría un buen disfraz"

― "No estoy de acuerdo" ― intervino esta vez Rick ― "Si vamos a elegir nuestros disfraces por sorteo, podemos hacer lo mismo con Kai"

― "Rick tiene razón, podemos incluirlo… se me ocurre otra idea" ― al notar las miradas de los otros ― "¿Acaso no puedo?"

― "Por lo que sé no es usual en tí" ― dijo Eddy con una sonrisa.

― "Oh vaya" ― dijo Tyson cabizbajo, pero teniendo ese humor que le caracterizaba no lo tomó a mal (en cualquier caso estaba acostumbrado con Kai a réplicas más duras) ― "En serio, había pensado que… hey no molesten. La idea es que incluyamos el nombre de Kai y él también elija y sea elegido… Digo si es posible"

Kenny y Emily se miraron… ― "Es posible"

― "Yo sugiero algo más, en caso no quiera. Supongamos que su compañero no quiera participar, entonces a quien le hubiera tocado puede elegir el disfraz que quiera" ― sugirió Rick.

― "Eso le quitaría la gracia Rick" ― dijo Max.

― "Solo si no acepta" ― comentó.

― "Buen punto" ― comentó el otro All Starz.

― "¿Qué reglas tienen en mente?" ― siguió Rick.

― "¿Reglas?" ― preguntó Tyson confundido.

― "No es quitarle la diversión pero dudo que te agradaría ir a la fiesta vestido con un tutú rosado ¿O si?"

Las risas no se hicieron esperar… era un punto a considerar.

― "¿Qué te parece si se elige como broma pero sin ofender?" ― sugirió Ray.

Todos asintieron.

― "Creo que por lo menos debe coincidir con el sexo de quien lo usará" ― sugirió Rick.

Nuevamente hubo consenso.

― "¿Qué les parece si elegimos los disfraces y los sorteamos de una vez?" ― esta vez fue la sugerencia por Kenny.

― "Dudo que nos dé tiempo y la idea es que quien te toque no tenga ni idea" ― Ese fue Ray.

― "Bueno tienes razón ¿Alguna duda?" ― preguntó Max.

― "Creo que si empieza a las 20 horas debemos tener los disfraces en un lapso de tiempo aceptable para

prepararnos y llegar puntuales, sugiero a más tardar a las 18:30 horas" ― comentó Emily.

― "¡Hecho!" ― gritaron todos.

― "¿Diremos quien nos toca?" ― preguntó Eddy.

Lo pensaron un momento.

― "Los que estén a favor de decir a quien les toca" ― preguntó Rick mientras levantaba su mano.

Las manos de Kenny y Ray se levantaron.

― "Les recuerdo que alguien le tendrá que dar a el papelito Kai y si no está de acuerdo… alguien se quedará sin disfraz"

El resto de las manos se levantaron.

― "Bueno… aún así ustedes se comprometen a darle a Kai el de él y explicarle" ― dijo viendo a los G-Revolution ― "Es su compañero de equipo" ― remató al ver sus caras dudosas.

― "Bien entonces… los nombres" ― dijo Emily mientras escribía los nueve nombres.

Los metieron en un tazón.

― "¿Entonces, por edad, nombre o…?" ― empezó a preguntar Kenny.

― "Así" ― comentó Rick y volteó el tazón.

Nueve papelitos se desperdigaron y las personas más cercanas tomaron uno cada uno. Sonriendo enseñaron sus papelitos…

― "¡Vaya sorpresa!" ― comentó Rick al descubrir quien conseguiría el disfraz de Kai y a quien el medio ruso se lo daría.

-ooooOoooo-

Lamento la demora y sobre todo que solo tenga un capítulo que entregar, porque este arreglo no cuenta.

Por otro lado les tengo otra sorpresa, una entrega con menos retraso…

Saludooooooosssss


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III **

Quizá la mayoría se preguntará que estaban haciendo en un pueblito, que si no estaba en el fin del mundo, quizá un poquito escondido. Pues bien, terminaron ahí porque la mamá de Max estaba organizando una serie de visitas a algunos pueblos en la región norte de EUA para promover el Beyblade y como gira final, decidió pedirle ayuda al Sr. Dickenson para lograr que los G-Revolution les acompañaran como una muestra que el beyblade es internacional.

El Sr. Dickenson se emocionó con el proyecto y a la vez les pidió a sus chicos que ayudaran en el proyecto de la mamá de Max. Todos aceptaron, en especial Kai, a quien se le presentaba una perfecta oportunidad para salir de Japón y alejarse de su abuelo, que entre comillas habían tenido una pequeña… digámoslo así, choque de intereses y gustos. Sin embargo, siendo Kai una figura pública y en aras de mantener su 'Imagen' aceptó que el chico se fuera… aunque no completamente solo, como ya han visto ¿O leído?, como sea.

Tampoco los Neo-Borg o Blitzkrieg Boys estaban tan contentos con esa '_huida_' como llamaron al viaje de Kai. Al final de cuentas '_aparecieron_' causalmente en la BBA y averiguaron el itinerario y también '_casualmente_' aparecieron en uno de los pueblos por donde tenían que pasar. Una de las razones por las cuales habían elegido esa ciudad era porque de cualquier forma los G-Revolution y los All-Starz tendrían que pasar y regresar.

Decir que Kai estaba furioso era un eufemismo. Tala prácticamente lo arrastró a una habitación a riesgo de morir a manos del dueño del fénix.

No se necesita mucha imaginación para saber como acabó la 'charla' sin escuchar razones ni reclamos, Kai les dejó muy claro que no necesitaba niñeras y que tampoco estaba huyendo como ellos (Bryan al menos) le dijo. Aunque ellos también le dijeron que no estaban por su entero gusto, sino como una orden del Sr. Voltaire, cosa que logró que Kai torciera el gesto.

Quizá la _conversación_ se hubiera salido de control y causado llamar la atención para que el resto de los beyluchadores lo notaran, pero Tala les dijo a los otros que salieran, no es que quisieran hacerle caso, pero al fin y al cabo el era el capitán y uno de los que mejor sabía controlar (si se podía llamar así a convencer a Kai). Uno a uno de los rusos salió. ¿Qué hablaron? No lo supieron a ciencia cierta, sospecharon algo, en especial porque cuando regresaron encontraron a Tala sin un rasguño y la habitación intacta, aunque el pelirrojo no se miraba muy contento.

― "¿Entonces?" ― preguntó Bryan después de algunos minutos de mutismo por parte de Tala.

― "¿Entonces?" ― repitió Tala, logrando que Spencer bufara.

― "¿Lo seguimos?" ― insistió Bryan.

― "No"

― "¿Desobedecerás una orden directa?" ― al notar que no respondía agregó el rubio ― "Fue un placer conocerte Tala, descuida cuidaré del resto como el nuevo capitán"

Los otros dos se le quedaron viendo a uno y al otro. Era entendible porque ello significaba que desobedecería una orden directa de Voltaire.

― "Idiota" ― murmuró Tala.

Finalmente el pelirrojo resumió que se quedarían en la ciudad, pero en dos días, cuando estuviera de vuelta, Kai se marcharía con ellos de regreso a Europa.

Eso sí causó conmoción.

― "¿Confías en Kai?" ― preguntó Bryan en parte con ganas de fastidiarlo y por la otra preocupado que su capitán se desilusionara con alguna jugarreta del Hiwatari.

Tala giró y le dio una mirada tan gélida que logró que Bryan inconscientemente diera un paso hacia atrás. Tala se dirigió a la puerta y tomó el picaporte estaba abriéndola cuando la cerró de golpe haciendo que los otros se sobresaltaran cuando lo vieron golpear la puerta y jurar.

― "¡Qué diablos!" ― escucharon decir a Spencer.

― "Nadie sale hasta dentro de dos horas" ― dijo con su habitual tono de mando, giró de redondo y de un portazo se encerró en el baño.

Los tres rusos restantes se miraron entre sí. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a desobedecer la indicación del pelirrojo.

Nadie de los otros equipos se dieron cuenta de los visitantes.

Esa era la situación, justo antes que sonara el teléfono de Tala. Apenas había transcurrido un día, cuando recibió la llamada de Kai. Lo vieron parpadear y sin decir una palabra guardó nuevamente su teléfono. Fue entonces cuando les dijo que Kai lo llamó para que lo recogieran. Eso causó una gran expectación. ¿Kai pidiéndoles ayuda? Era para grabarlo y recordarlo para fastidiarlo por lo menos en los próximos meses… hasta que Spencer los bajó de la nube al decirles que _técnicamente_ no se los había pedido, sino ordenado.

-oooOooo-

En otro lado también surgió una sorpresa mayúscula. Los chicos (entiéndase Kenny, Max, Ray, Tyson, Daichí, Emily, Eddy y Rick) habían hecho el sorteo, ni que decir las impresiones que causaron el resultado del sorteo de disfraces.

Risas, sonrisas y bromas al saber quien elegiría el disfraz de otro. Ahora bien, el problema fue como se dividirían porque nadie debía ver el disfraz del otro. Se armó todo un lío para ver como quedarían los grupos de búsqueda, finalmente fue Kenny quien propuso los grupos, salvo algunas miradas de inquietud y una de total alegría, fue aprobada.

Todos se encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones para buscar dinero y algunas cosas que les podían servir.

A la salida del hotelito o posada, se reunieron nuevamente.

― "Entonces, ¿Qué te dijo Kai?" ― preguntó Emily a Tyson.

― "Nada"

― "¿Nada?" ― parpadeó extrañada y luego sus ojos se arregló las gafas presintiendo un engaño ― "¿Le dijiste?"

― "Nop. No se encontraba"

― "Y… ¿Cuándo le dirás?" ― preguntó con una mirada cargada de desconfianza.

― "No me tocó a mi su disfraz" ― respondió el chico mientras miraba al cielo.

― "¡Oye, quedamos en que le dirías!"

― "Bah, ya le diremos… ¿Qué podría pasar?"

-oooOooo-

Ian se encontraba recostado en una de las camas de la habitación que compartía con Spencer, aunque para su mala suerte ahora lo hacía con Bryan, quien se había apropiado del televisor y no es que ambos le prestaran mucha atención. Más que en el programa que transmitían, el más pequeño de los rusos tenía puesta su atención en las protestas subidas de tono de Bryan cuando informaron que una tormenta se aproximaba a la región y dentro de algunas horas los caminos se cerrarían. Esa noticia había detonada el malestar el ruso, porque significaba que si los otros no se apresuraban tendrían que quedarse encerrados con Kai y ellos por aparte.

Es misma idea cruzó por la mente de Ian cuando escuchó entre los juramentos el motivo de su enojo. Y aunque nunca diría que estaba de acuerdo con él, tampoco estaba conforme con haberse quedado con Bryan, aunque prefería eso a ir con Tala a buscar a Kai. Bueno, estos dos no habían quedado en buenos términos cuando el Kai se dio cuenta que lo seguían y el otro después de las duras palabras que habían intercambiado.

- '_Quizá no fuera tan malo y presenciar una de las peleas_' – pensó mientras Bryan farfullaba otra vez mandando al diablo al pelirrojo y al bicolor.

Desde el tercer campeonato donde había sido sustituido, nah desplazado, todos habían logrado una especie de entendimiento que se afianzó después de la caída de BEGA. Kai llegaba más a menudo, a veces de buenas otras de malas, pero los buscaba. Ian era el que menos lo había conocido y aunque el ser desplazado aún le molestaba, no le guardaba rencor. Quizá era el más pequeño y menos fuerte de los Blitzkrieg Boys, reconocía que él estaba muy por debajo de Kai. Los otros lo trataban con miramientos (aunque eso no impedía que mandaran a Kai al diablo), hasta él quedó de alguna forma atrapado en el aura magnética que emanaba del medio ruso, le apreciaba (y no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura) no por ello estaba conforme con sus caprichos y exigencias, aunque a su modo les consideraba y les ayudaba económicamente cuando podía… o quería.

El sonido de su teléfono vibrando lo sacó de sus pensamientos. De reojo vio que Bryan finalmente se había calmado (otra vez) buscaba algo que ver en el TV abría con algo de calma una enorme bolsa de frituras y una bebida.

― "Diga" ― contestó en ruso sin ver el número.

― "¿Por donde vienen?" ― preguntó una autoritaria voz.

― "Ah… eres tú. Ni idea, imagino que estarán por llegar y…"

Kai parpadeó… ― "Dije que vinieran todos"

― "Oye eso no fue lo que dijiste"

― "¿Quienes vienen?" ― preguntó ignorando el comentario.

― "Tala y Spencer"

― "Pon atención, no me importa como pero los quiero aquí antes de las seis" ― y sin más colgó.

― "Hey, enano ¿Quién era?" ― preguntó Bryan mientras se echaba a la boca una respetable cantidad de frituras.

― "Ya te he dicho que no me digas así" ― dijo Ian mientras le dirigía una mirada de muerte.

Bryan solo se encogió de hombros ignorando la molestia del más pequeño ― "¿Quién era?"

― "Kai"

― "Ajá ¿Se perdieron los otros?"

― "No. Quiere que nos reunamos con él antes de las 6" ― dijo al tiempo que esperaba que Bryan le diera un gran sorbo a la bebida que tenía…

― "¡Q-qué!" ― dijo casi atragantado y tosiendo lo que no había escupido antes, sin mirar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el pequeño.

― "Eso le dije"

― "¿Qué demonios se le metió? ¿Cree que puede tratarnos así después de lo que nos dijo ayer?"

― "Anteayer. Y si, creo que puede tratarnos así, porque de lo contrario lo hubiéramos seguido, con o sin su aprobación. Ah y dijo que era una orden" ― dijo metiendo la mano en el plato de frituras de su compañero.

― "¡Me va a oír!" ― dijo poniéndose rojo de ira ― "Dame el maldito teléfono"

Ian con el rostro serio dirigió su mirada hacia el televisor, tomó con la izquierda el control remoto cambiando de canal y con la derecha un puñado mucho mayor de frituras, eso sin perder de vista el rostro iracundo de Bryan y lo que escuchaba decirle a Kai.

― "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE…?"

― …

― "¡EH! ¡YO…!

― …

― "Aunque me arranques la piel ¡yo…!"

― …

― "¡NO!"

― …

― "¡Tala dijo que…!

― …

― "¡No te atreverías!"

― …

― "¡Maldición!" ― dijo después de colgar el teléfono ― "¡QUITA DE TU MALDITO ROSTRO ESA SONRISA!"

― "No te desquites conmigo, ya te había dicho que quería"

― "Llamaré a Tala y…"

― "No creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes que lo apoyará…"

― "De todas maneras, no sé por qué diablos te lo cuento" ― dijo y tomó nuevamente el teléfono.

― "Porque soy la voz de la razón"

― "¡Razón mis calcetines!"

― "Como quieras, ya te lo advertí" ― dijo el pequeño mientras preparaba sus cosas.

-oooOooo-

Un vehículo de doble tracción y cadenas en los neumáticos en una especie de garita en las afueras del poblado. Una solitaria pero conocida figura que hasta permanecía semi-escondida se acercó a ella y sin muchos miramientos se subió.

― "Tardaron"

― "Oye, es una ruta desconocida y el camino casi estaba bloqueado…" ― Tala se interrumpió mientras miraba fijamente a Kai ― "Sé que te gusta viajar ligero… pero ¿y tu mochila?"

― "En la posada"

― "¿La dejarás?" ― intervino Spencer.

― "¿Quién ha dicho que nos vamos?"

-oooOooo-

Tyson, Emily y Max se encontraban muy entretenidos hurgando en uno de los baúles de la pequeña escuela.

― "¡Oh mira esto!" ― exclamó Tyson, enseñando su descubrimiento.

― "¡Es genial!" ― apoyó Max ― "Es una suerte que nos permitieran usar el vestuario de la clase de Teatro"

― "Si en especial porque pocas cosas conseguimos en el pueblo, fue una gran idea de parte de Emily"

La chica sonrió sin decir una palabra. Ella había recordado que el programa de educación fomentaba las artes y entre ellas el teatro. Realmente fue una suerte que los otros no lo recordaran.

― "¡Esto es para mí!" ― gritó con alborozado el chico peliazul.

― "No puedes" ― sentenció Emily.

― "Oye…"

Max sonrió al entender la situación. Realmente era un buen disfraz… casi envidiaba a quien le tocaría usarlo.

― "¿Por qué no?" ― insistió Tyson.

― "Porque no puedes elegir tu propio disfraz" ― comentó Emily mientras pensativa decidía entre un sombrero con plumas muy al estilo mosquetero y uno de copa.

― "Pero…"

― "No"

― "Diablos, era estupendo"

Mientras Tyson hacía unos graciosos pucheros y los suspiros más desgarradores, Max con la risa bailando en sus ojos se acercó a Emily y le enseño el disfraz que había elegido para su pareja.

― "¡Es perfecto!" ― gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Los suspiros de Tyson aún hacían eco.

-oooOooo-

Tala intercambiaba una mirada con Spencer, éste a su vez miraba fijamente a Kai. Después que éste les contara su plan de venganza.

― "Creo que estás siendo muy emocional" ― comentó Tala mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

La mirada de Kai se achicó pero eso no pareció incomodar al pelirrojo.

― "Tala tiene razón… espera" ― le dijo antes que Kai le dirigiera una de sus miradas a él ― "Aunque no es una mala idea. Y hasta Bryan estaría dispuesto a ayudarte… es francamente diabólica" ― sonrió.

― "Eso si llegan a tiempo" ― dijo cruzando los brazos en su pose típica.

― "Tampoco es que les hayas dado muchas motivación a menos que les permitas que te golpeen un poco" ― bromeó Tala logrando otra mirada por parte del bicolor ― "Vamos Kai, porque no nos cuentas lo que realmente te molesta"

Kai suspiró.

-ooooOoooo-

Bueno, hasta aquí… después de un año… (suspiro) solo cruzo los dedos para que lo termine. Por cierto arreglé un error porque los participantes (incluido Kai) son nueve y no siete como lo tenía antes. Disculpen la tardanza. Y aunque me tarde un poco no pasará este mes sin que lo concluya.

Gracias a todos los que aún me leen (risita nerviosa) y por tenerme paciencia (ojitos de cachorrito)

Por cierto ¿Como creen que quedaron los otros dos grupos y sobre todo quien elige el de Kai? Señores, hagan sus apuestas... la ventanilla està abierta.

Saludoooosssss


End file.
